Hydroelectric dams and windmills are two of many “green” energy technologies that allow the generation of electricity without burning fuel or creating pollution. However, hydroelectric dams and windmills present a number of challenges that limit their economic and technological viability. First, these technologies are very site-specific. A hydroelectric generating facility requires sufficient water head (i.e. vertical drop) and a constant water supply, coupled with a site that is suitable for a dam. Essentially all good hydroelectric dam sites in the United States have already been used, and environmental and wildlife-related opposition to blocking river flows essentially precludes the construction of any more significant hydroelectric generating facilities in the U.S. Hydroelectric systems are also very expensive to construct and take many generations for economic payback.
While windmills do not involve blocking streams, they are only economically feasible in places with sufficient mass air flows. Typical utility-scale wind generators have a relatively high wind threshold, and do not operate in low winds (e.g. below about 7-10 mph). This limits wind generation to areas with relatively constant high winds. Moreover, since wind speeds fluctuate, wind generation is not as reliable as other sources, and thus is not viewed as being viable for generating base power for an energy utility. Wind generation also presents some hazards to birds and other wildlife, and can produce noise pollution. Additionally, useful sites for both wind and hydroelectric power are often quite distant from population centers, thus involving long transmission lines, towers, etc., and a concomitant loss of energy and efficiency.
Given the challenges associated with hydroelectric and wind-based generation of electricity using conventional methods, other methods of generating electricity from wind and water are desirable. The present disclosure seeks to address one or more of the above issues.